


Oh, Brother

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugged Dean, M/M, Monster of the Week, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is captured by a witch who intends to cleanse him of his sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



The witch smelled like rotten eggs and rosemary. 

Dean's blood was congealing on his wrists where the rope cut into his skin. The potion she'd slipped him was wearing off, but his head was still pounding, the beat of his heart hard and irregular.

"I'm trying to help you. Do you understand what I'm saying, Dean?"

"I understand that you're a bitch," Dean spat, specks of blood red spit landing on the witches cheek. The rope she'd used on his neck pulled tight against his throat.

"You have a sickness. You both do. I could see it in you the moment you walked into my town like you owned the place, festering and putrid." The witch ran a sharp fingernail down Dean's cheek. "I'll draw it out of you first, and then your brother. You'll thank me when it's done."

"My brother is going to cut your head off when he gets here, hag."

The witch chuckled and squeezed her thighs together, pressing them against Dean's hips. Why the hell she was straddling him, Dean wasn't sure, but one thing he did know was that if she didn't get off of him soon, the smell of her was going to make him puke.

"When I saw the sickness in you both I thought, Hanna, you have a duty to purge the famous Winchester boys of their dirty little secret. I could expose you, leave you to be hunted down by your own kind for what you are, but I want to help you instead."

"We don't need or want your help. We want to end you and be on our way."

Hanna laughed again, shaking her head, grey streaked auburn hair falling over her shoulders.

"There's not a shred of guilt in you, is there? You don't see it as wrong? Fucking your little brother?"

Dean wrenched his body forward, his broken ribs biting into his side. The witch smiled and pushed him back against the chair with the flat of her hand in the centre of his chest.

"I can see you're not going to be an easy conversationalist," Hanna said, finally, finally getting up off Dean's lap.

Hanna walked over to a dark, mahogany cabinet, it's shelves full to bursting with glass jars and bottles of various colours and sizes. She picked up a blue vial and returned to Dean, swinging her legs over his and wriggling around until she was comfortable again.

"This will oil your tongue," Hanna said, pulling the cork from the vial and flicking the contents of it in Dean's face.

"Fucking...! What the fuck?!" Dean twisted his head away as best as he could, spluttering, and trying to shake off the droplets of sticky liquid from his lips.

"It only needs contact with skin to work," Hanna smirked. "Shall we try again."

"My brother is going to kill you," Dean said, teeth bared in anger.

"I'm sure he'll try. But, until he gets here, let's talk." Hanna moved back on Dean's legs so she was perched on his knees. "I've noticed you enjoy using the word 'brother' a lot."

"Sam is my brother, you idiot," Dean replied, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. Whatever it was that she'd thrown at him was making him drowsy. 

"Mm, but not only brother. You've both been rather naughty, haven't you? What was it that started it off, I wonder? Desperation? Loneliness?"

Dean clenched his jaw, the muscles there twitching from the pressure.

"No, I don't think it was any such thing. I think it's because you're both wired wrong. Both freaks from birth, isn't that right? What did you feel when you first touched him with more than sibling affection?"

"Felt right," Dean slurred. Damn, the potion from the vial was working.

"Right," Hanna sneered. "You're disgusting. You get off on him being your brother and you say it's right."

"Brother, yeah, he's mine. I'm his."

"Not for much longer," Hanna said, sighing and looking at Dean with false concern. "When I'm done with you, you won't even remember his name, let alone his face."

"No... No! Can't... I'll kill you." Dean's breathing was becoming shallow. What the hell was taking Sammy so long?

"Do you like it when he calls you, 'big brother'? When he moans those words against your lips and under your body when you're taking him?" Hanna got up off of Dean's knee and slid a long, thin blade from the belt tied at her waist. "Answer me truthfully, now."

"Like it?" Dean laughed, it's breathy and it hurts, but he can't help it. Sam will be here soon and then she'll be sorry. "I fucking love it."

Hanna's face morphed into a scowl and she suddenly dragged the edge of the knife over her wrist in a quick, slashing motion. Touching a fingertip to the wound, she stood above Dean and started to paint symbols onto his forehead, his cheeks and neck.

"Maybe I'll leave Sam and just cleanse you? Of course, you won't know who he is to appreciate the delicious grief he's going to experience, but it will be fun for me to watch."

Dean was panting, straining against his bonds. He had to get out. Sam wasn't going to get to him in time. 

"Ombr si diasfora, mali..." 

"Stop!" Dean yelled, cutting off her incantation. "SAM!"

"...heratiata dai..." Hanna continued, closing her hand around Dean's throat.

This was it. Worse than torture or death. Dean was going to lose Sam. He closed his eyes.

A loud crash startled Dean's fuzzy senses, but he heard Hanna scream, her hand suddenly wrenched away from his throat. He blinked, peeled his eyes open again.

Sam.

"Dean!" Sam called, eyes wild. Hanna was still screaming, crawling up off the floor where Sam must have thrown her.

"Kill her, Sam! Now!"

Sam nodded and turned, his chest expanding as he breathed in a deep lungful of air. There was an axe propped up by the fireplace. A mistake to leave it there.

"You will know nothing but sorrow," Hanna screeched, backing away from Sam. "Blood shall not lie with blood. BLOOD SHALL NOT LIE WI..."

Sam swung the blade as hard as he could, silencing the witch for good. Once her head had stopped spinning on the floor, he dropped the axe and dashed to Dean's side.

"Dean? You ok? Hey! Dean, look at me. Stay with me, big brother."

Dean smiled, and lifted his head which had drooped forward.

"Hey, little brother."

Sam untied Dean and smirked, eyebrows raised at the odd look on Dean's face.

"Why do you look so damn happy, Dean? That was too fucking close. Could'a lost you back there."

"Hmm, but ya didn't. Still here, baby boy."

Sam laughed once, nothing more than a gust of disbelief through his nose. He pressed their foreheads together, and then kissed Dean's lips briefly.

"Come on, let's get out of here. You're high as a kite."

Sam pulled Dean to his feet, steadying him with his arm wrapped around Dean's waist.

Dean would tell Sam what the witch intended to do later. Right now, he was content to be back in the arms of his brother. His lover.

His perfect sin.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely made up the crappy Latin :)


End file.
